The present invention generally relates to a tremolo for a stringed musical instrument having improved string attachment and tuning. More specifically, the invention is directed to a top mounting self-contained adjustable double point fulcrum tremolo having an easy string mounting and fine tuning assembly and a string guide and intonation adjustment assembly which is mounted in a cavity cut into the stringed musical instrument. The improved tremolo is fully adjustable and yet has a compact configuration for versatile applications to stringed instruments.